pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rah Gashapon
My talkpage became too long, so I made an archive for it. You can see it HERE. And please leave a signature after your comment. Otherwise I can't respond and will ignore it. If you don't know what a signature is, just type: ~ ~ ~ ~ (remove spaces) at the end. If it's about Patapon 3, ask Ironstar. ---- ---- Hello Hey, Rah. I'm waiting for Patapon 3 to install, and I was wondering, does IGN still have any more DLC codes? It's on PSN right now, but I pre-ordered the UMD from Gamestop and got it today via in store pick up. By the way, you can change your Uberhero's cape color, and select if you want his helm or hair to show. 23:45, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Are you in a different country other than the US? 00:07, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind. That explains it. 00:08, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Patapon 3 Too bad.My PSP is Still BROKEN i you guys are already editing.What should i do! Hmm...I'll just ask permission if i can play PSP games in PC. The "Patapedia" Clan Hey, I have created the "Patapedia" Clan on Patapon 3 (which is AWESOME!)!! The problem is only 19 people are allowed to join, how do we decide which users they will be? Request Request for Lvl 1 ban of user: 74.40.41.106 for spamming, and vandalizing my user page. It seems this user is notorious for vandalizing numerous wikias Bigbangbleach 20:51, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I knew it! I knew you could change the cape colour! But, can you change the hair type? Give me a buzz. ConnorWL 20:58, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi.... Hello.. I'm new here. So I heard from the others that your an admin sooo... Can you please edit the page Yumiyacha Evolution Guide. I edited it just now though I'm not quiet sure about my translation of the evolution map of Yumiyacha. So pls correct it if I had errors on it. --Uhoari123 A little helpful I think im a little helpful today,First I banned a vandalizer for 2 days,Second I founded out Karapashi's true name Slogturtle,Third i renamed Reaper's TRUE name "Death",Fourth i support kulkum to be rollback,Fifth I edited Hoshipon page adding the information most of you did not know Mecha Hoshipon! Sixth I added good information of the Patapon 3 bosses,Seventh i added more good information at the Archfiends,Eight I made more reason why they represent sins in Dark Heroes,Ninth I added a picture of Shakapon.Best part is..I don't even own Patapon 3 yet and im 6th at the leader board.P.S. Can you reply. A good point A wikia contributer just made a good pont dude,`the Spoiler template should say My Eye! M Eye! Sebapon 23:24, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Wondering Hey i was wondering, a contributor (76.19.123.179) changed some things at the patapon 2 pages, i noticed it when i saw that someone had redone it, so i thought is that a reason to bann him? bye,Mikespytijd 19:13, April 18, 2011 (UTC)mikespytijd a multiple page This is only something quite small, so feel free to ignore as i am sure there are many betterthings to sort out on the wiki, but the two pages "Patapon 3 Obstacle Course Mission" and "Advance! Attack!" are about the same thing. Thanks, and feel free to ignore. Lord Cyru 09:38, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Repairing Found the problem, I was following the blog post, I clicked it to edit it. When I finished, it created a page. I am reposting the blog post. I will put the template on the page after I restore it into a blog post. What do you think? -Robogrunt21 20:00, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I am special. Hi Rah, Nevermind my last post but can i have a code for Hoshipon Myedit.jpg? I cant seem to use it to post on my profile. :( Help! Hi Rah Gashapon im back! Because i was going to another place with no internet.Well Good thing im back.Well i have one really really big problem,one word "Spoilers" if i keep looking at The wiki activity i will see spoilers but if i dont i dont know what's happening help! Also I got a level 10 Myamsar,Taterazay,Tondenga and some pretty strong units like Cannasault and more and im stuck at the Archfiend Purity! What makes me mad is the Golems and the Dragons.And one more thing,whats going on? Don't have the Game yet? Too bad i think ill ask somebody else.P.S. If you don't have the game yet? You may have trouble at Spoilers too? Half of the game are ruined good thing there are a few more things left on Patapon 3 :(.I want to attempt suicide! Nah just kiddin.If you want how about People will not edit Patapon 3 images untill every active user got the game and FINISHED it.It's like Bulbapedia. Yeah I got Justin1984's, GTNighthawks, and GeneralMcBadass's permission on adding the videos by messaging them through Youtube. I am giving them credit as well... Yes I wanted to talk to you about a layout for the uberheroes page, something that would keep them consistent. okay then yeah sorry about that i reverted the title back to its original fine ill just ask next time if something like that happens again Ghostglitch11 09:29, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Patapedia Main Page Hey Rah Gashapon, A glitch on the Patapedia Main Page has obviously occurred, because under the Contents section there is the writing of this forum page repeatedly coming up. Can you please fix this? Also can you also put a block on the Patapon 3 Tips page? I want to finally add the rest of the tips, and it would be unfortunate if someone edited it as I was... Thanks!! P.S.- Congrats on reaching 1500 edits!! I got it! I finally have Patapon 3! I started as a Yarida (LvL 6 presently) , then I unlocked Kibbada (LvL 7) then Piekron (Still LvL 5) . Some people think that Piekron is Piokron or some other mispelling. Can you change it? TsukuTsunpon 12:30, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Patapedia Main Page I'm not sure if its vandlaism or not but the message "need help here. in patapon 3, my item found from all treasure boxes can only reach a maximum level of 11 whereas for my friends they can reach till +30 without even upgrading it. is there any problems with my data file or bug that i need to solve? thanks!" is under all of the Contents section in the main page. I just wanted to point that out to an admin, and to answer the question as I don't know where to post the answer. This is reported to occur only when you have multiple CWF cheats on, as reported here http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/997853-patapon-3/58967079 . TheMahopon 23:16, April 29, 2011 (UTC)TheMahopon Pirated? Hello Rah Gashapon.I download Patapon 3 from a torrent,i made new internet connection and it says i need to sign up.My Father says it's pirated but what will happend when i sign up will it cause virus or something? Will i go to jail? D: The secrets of the Cave of Sitenotice. The Sitenotice is a powerful page but not powereful.The sitenotice is a page where you put a important message and it will display and the top.It can only be viewed with JavaScript on for more information go here http://memory-alpha.org/wiki/Help:Site_notice.Now i am going to tell you the link! http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Sitenotice Hi! I'm making such stories! Hi Rah Gashapon! so your an admin soooo.....uhhhhh.....NOTHING! Have you been noticing about the talk page of Uhoari123? I always put such stories (you can see at Uhoari123's talk page) I know it's a bit confusing. Minutes ago, I just read a message from Spongefan2 about the confusing of the story.... I know.....just read the message I just sent to Spongefan2! ^_^ -- Pata3pon Help Hello Rah Gashapon,as you see on May 9 where going to another island and the only technology i can bring is my PSP and Charger.Instead i wanna add something in my PSP,Patapon pictures.How do i add internet pictures through PSP? Bureaucrat Hm... Well, I'm not sure if you can manage it... But I guess you have helped the wiki a lot more than I have, so I guess you should be premoted, since I'm leaving the wiki anyway (maybe I should've announced that sooner)... Maybe I'm just a little unsure since you haven't been admin too long, but you should've been premoted way earlier. Eh... I mine as well... The public seems to agree about it. Become bureaucrat if you wish, but remember its a large task. Don't misuse your powers, etc... Anyways, I guess I could premote you today if you send a reply notifying me that you are indded ready to become this rank (I don't know why, it just seems official). Or I could just premote you now... I don't know, Spongefan will probably get around to it... I bid you an early farewell, and good luck for your premotion. 00:32, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hmm Ironstar hasen't promoted Rah Gashapon yet maybe i will.And good luck! Please... Can you please delete the So Many Djinns page? I'm not entirely sure what its use is, but i'm am almost positive that all of the information on it can be found on the Djinns page. I also want to congratulate you about becoming a Beurocrat, I believe that you truly deserve it!! On a sadder note I hear that Ironstar is retiring. Should I create an image slide showing his achievements, similiar to what I posted on Spongefan2's talk page for his anniversary? I'm also wondering who the main leader of Patapedia will be when Ironstar retires for good. You or Spongefan2? Thanks, done! I have promoted you into a bureaucrat! But i cant demote you so..Good luck! The chat beta I don't know let the voters vote.Maybe when we have 3 support votes but since you support we only one more user to support us!.P.S. Sorry,i did not lnow ironstar would promote you early.But i am the main promoter. Woops! Sorry! Sorry Rah Gashapon, AM I banned now? And I will never be an admin? Please reply. Oh and by the way, I just deleted Chakapatapon's message. He wants to fight with me. He wants all of users to who is nicer; me or him. I'm not that kind of person!! :( help me Rah Gashapon! Chakapatapon kept on harassing me. And he wants to earn all the badges and be Rank #1. I just said that he needs patience so he can earn those badges. Sorry again about vandalizing. I guess I can't be an admin anymore. I'm banned or not? I'm worried. User:Komupon 11:26, May 3, 2011 (UTC) One Question (sorry if I put too many posts in your Talk page) I was on my profile and I logged out and I'm still in my profile so that's means I'm a Wikia Contributor. My brother logged in and he is checking my profile then he saw the "Edit Profile" button. He was about to click it but I said don't. How can you remove that button because I don't want anybody to edit my profile. How please? User:Komupon 11:39, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! I saw you became a beaurocrat! Well done! Thanks for all the hard work you've put into Patapedia! Lord Cyru 17:13, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Question about posting Since Ironstar is gone you are the next best guy I can think of to ask this I have been seeing some weapons that are just dummy data or placeholders but they really aren't just placeholders that give your patapons 0 attack and almost no stamina. some of them give interesting effects like this helmet wherein it gives TOTAL resistance against 4 status effects (i can't remember which ones but yes total resistance) so im just here to ask if is it even worth it to create a seperate article for these "Ultimate" weapons? or should they be just mixed with the Patapon 3 Weapons page. Or is it not worth it at all? I mean these weapons could be given out as DLC which might explain why it gives pretty much nothing at first. As in the DLC cointains some sort of code that unlocks the full power of these weapons. Ghostglitch11 04:53, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi! :) Just dropping by :) New to the community :) Buzzcrave? Why delete the equipment? Just interested to hear you reasons :) Lord Cyru 09:39, May 4, 2011 (UTC) My Cousin Wanted To Know My cousin wanted to be a member of Patapedia and will sign-up today after I'll log out. He saw your signatures on my Talk page and he wants that kind of signature. I said that she needs to be an administrator to have that kind of signature. He wants to know how to do that; She doesn't want to listen to me she said she wanted that signature. I don't want to make her cranky because if she gets CRANKY, She will delete my Patapon 2 file and restart all over again. By the way, I changed my signature as you wanted. Komupon 09:45, May 4, 2011 (UTC) equipment I would argue any information relevant to the hero should be put on the page in order to make the wiki as detailed as possible...but you are the admin :) Just ask me and I'll stop earlier next time. Lord Cyru 10:28, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Its Okay Nah it actually only affects the savefile WITH the cheat not all savefiles but the part wherein it affects other players is true but its okay I got it covered made another save file for cheats so far and i backed up my save files before doing anything... (one legit and the other with the dummy data) so I assure you Everythings under control so is it not worth it to post the weapons? you didn't really answer my question.... oh and don't worry about the content im sure its not just like the weapons page with name and discription I will post the stats too. so will it be mixed with weapons page, seperate article or just don't do it at all? Then Seperate Article it is... Ghostglitch11 11:11, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I cant take it anymore! Too much! Im annoyed,very annoyed,reasons: *Ironstar left T_T *New users coming(annoying because most of them dont now whats happening) *Crazy categories *New useless pages *Our friends,Sebapon,Mr.Axel and others are inactive with new users coming! *We are only two admins. Im not telling the users are bad im just telling how Patapedia is changing.I call this "The New Age of Patapedia".Patapedia is changing.I feel like Forever alone... Userpage Edit Report Er.. Something happend on Bigbangbleach's userpage. Its gone blank... And I am sure that he had a profile pic yesterday.... and had at least a profile page... last time he edited his user page he had a to do list (that was on May 2 2011) so im pretty much sure someone else did it.. anyways I hope this wasn't a misunderstanding EDIT:wait! looks like I found him its just an anonymous contributor the IP is hope I helped. Ghostglitch11 05:09, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Wait! Wow your quite annoyed too? Me too im in a bad mood and i nearly hit the bed! Also at saturday i will go to a vacation only with my PSP.I will come back at sunday,so i will get a 2 days break also.Looks like the only active user we can trust while where gone on 2 days is Kulkum. We need to take action! I entirely agree with the above message (I can't take it anymore!). The edits on this wiki are becoming very erattic, and I think that we should take action. First of all I think that once Sebapon comes back from his "vacation" you should promote him to an Administrator. This would enable yet another User the ability to control the accounts of others, which could prove helpful in regulating the flow of new comers. I would of usually reccomended my self, but I believe that Sebapon is much more qualified than me... I also believe that we should be less lax on Vandalizing, after two incidents the User is banned, no questions asked. If it is possible to legislate who can join (This Wiki) it would be helpful. Because with this we could make those who want to join write a short message on what qualification they have...All of this may sound a bit harsh, but if what currently is the situation is continued I think we will need to enforce a few of these rules. Ironstar truly chose one of the worst times to retire!! P.S.- Is it possible to have a private conference with you, Spongefan2, me, and Sebapon (Possibly over email, the new Wiki Chat, or a private facebook group )? I have more ideas that I would prefer not be publicized... Sorry I can't do that. I'm in school, and it's blocked here... I can, however, get on in about 1 and a half hours (I'm at home then). Actually I can! But it says you aren't on.... Can you also delete then Missions Category? Hey, I'm back on... Sorry and thanks!!! Hey, Rah Gashapon, sorry for the Patapon 3 Tips mess up. Or did I? Becuz' some1 ruined that page. Anyway, thanks for remodelling the page. I need to learn more.....ahehehehe. Mark 12:28, May 6, 2011 (UTC)Mark Anthony Hey Hey Rah Gashapon, Can you please delete the "fave foods " category? It only appears on User:Fearless Dragon's page. Sorry Sorry about that. I'll make sure to look at a dictionary the next time I correct "typos".Colosseum102 02:07, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Makoton has something to say to you! Im so sorry Rah Gashapon I thought I was adding that fave food thing to my info and those other stuff that I wrote I admit it Those were for badges but Im trying to put Usefull ones not useless ones like when I put arch pandora to bonus bosses and no more toripons in removed features and when i leaved a message to uhoari123 it wasnt a prank cause shes my cousin and pata3pon too. Hey saw you were promoted to bureaucrat a few days ago, so i thought id stop by to say good job, im glad that you got promoted so i thought id let you know about it Mahopon98 16:47, May 7, 2011 (UTC) sorry sorry rah gashapon but i live in south africa and i struggle to connect my PSP to the internet. any thoughts? it would be really helpful thanks ludachris Im back just want you to know. FREAKIN ANNOYED RIGHT NOW These users have gone rampaging! If new users keep editing for badges,we will die! If Kulkum,Sebapon,Lord Cryu,Spongefan2 and you retire.The wikia will be overrun by stupidity users! There is a page called Patapon 3 chests which has bad grammar but there is already a page called Treasure Chests.And now this one (please delete this).And now the most annoying thing one user has done to the wikia this page Patapon, Hero, and Uberhero Units.Please respond fast.P.S. Hungry badgers Vacation Hi Rah Gashapon! I am too busy these days and somehow forgetting to contribute in Patapedia. I will have a vacation for a while so I will not be online for a few days. I don't know how much time it'll take but it's a bit long than I expected. Please protect my profile, Or I don't know what's happening. Some people may edit it..Well, It's up to you Rah Gashapon! I promise I'll be back soon. See ya and Thanks! Komupon 04:38, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi Rah Gashapon, I was just wondering if the Rarepon Category really belongs on all the Uberhero pages. I don't see much they have in common. So should I delete them, or keep them? Another Page Hi, Rah Gashapon, I was wondering if there's a page here where the Titles in Patapon 3 are? If we don't have one, can I make the page? If not where should I put it in? Mage07 07:22, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Why? Why did you ban me? I was just inserting pictures! I had no intention on spamming for badges! I am a loyal Patapon! I am not a spammer! I insert only true information! No whatsoever false info! By the way, this is DarkDodonga. Sorry... I didn't mean to blow up. I was just mad when I logged on and tried to edit my page and I see that I have been blocked. Now I see that I shouldn't have put so many pictures. I really wasn't intending on spamming for badges. I'm sorry. 21:40, May 9, 2011 (UTC) (DarkDodonga) Hey Rah Gashapon My cousin told me about having a contest about the highest Summoning Score and the one who wins will get a special badge (And of course they have tell what type of Djinn they used) Please reply if you agree on this --Pata3pon and Uhoari123 Another Question I see you are cleaning up the wiki with Kulkum :D! But i got nothing to do,can you tell what to do to help today im bored.Also one question why did you delete the Personality section of Buzzcrave? You know not only i only go to Patapedia but i go into multiple wikis.I see they have so many information! Go to this page on Narutopedia http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hidan it has a personality section so people could read how evil he is.People can't just read the entire page until they found the one there looking.And also i am annoyed at the Zigoton page too but that was kinda helpful People could read what happened through all the times Zigoton had.Look at this page at wookieepedia http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Anakin_Skywalker.Its just ONE character and it has history of everything he went(Adult life,The War,ect.).I hope you don't get mad at me and also don't forget to tell what to do :) Respond pls. Yeah, It seems Uhoari123 and Pata3pon's idea is great Rah Gashapon. I hoped you can approve their request. I like their idea too. Mage07 08:04, May 10, 2011 (UTC) RAH GASHAPON!!! HEYYYY!!! My cousin is out of his mind!!! He made a blog about you admins! He said he's gonna make a page that's about YOU, Ironstar and Spongefan2!!! You better warn him! RIGHT AWAY!!!!! that's Fearless Dragon! NOT Uhoari123 --Pata3pon Oh yeah.... About when you told me about sending the stories to Uhoari123, I want HER to blog it... of course she sometimes forgot to blog it.... hehe..... Another in my mind, a contest about making a story hehehe.....(I wonder if Spongefan2 will win just kidding) --Pata3pon hi Hey, i made your username in patapon font: Mikespytijd 11:06, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Calling Fearless Dragon an "idiot"... You callin' my cousin an IDIOT?!?!? I know Fearless Dragon is crazy.... he's always like that. He purposely wanted to ban himself from this wikia. I always hated anyone calling him like that. I drove off kids from the street just to defend him. He's my best friend; even if he's 3 year's younger than me. If you want to ban me like what you did to my cousin, that's fine with me. I'm just trying to defend him, you know... --Uhoari123 Okay... well... you posted that "idiot" part at spongefan2's talkpage. that cousin of mine is really crazy. me and pata3pon tried to stop him but it was useless. We'll try our best to stop him from doing that. he has a fun-loving, mischeivous attitude... actually...me and pata3pon's idea was to warn you before he ever does that. but we were too late. you coulda ban him from the site before he did that. anyways... sorry for his rash behavior. that's just the way he is. --Uhoari123 And another warning... if i ever find out his new account in patapedia; i'll warn ya right away. he's got 4 yahoo accounts. maybe i should make my password as complicated as his. --Uhoari123 I hope... that he doesn't think it's a crime.... i mean, that's how he said it. he's what you call....uber the top. what if he needs to access it if he misses the time he had playing patapon? oh by the way... did you blocked his IP address just now? cause hours ago... he still has access to the site. and good thing you did that. i don't want him to see my conversation with you. he might me offended yet again. --Uhoari123 Ooooo I'm lurking... Sorry Oh okay sorry but can you explain these gaming wikis? *http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Zeratul#Dark_Refuge *http://www.wowwiki.com/Deathwing *http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/GLaDOS *http://godofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Kratos Im not being sarcastic or giving you proof or something.I just want to explain them. Format on class skills: old or new? Plz decide which is better, old or new? Lord Cyru 10:08, May 11, 2011 (UTC) k, i will do no more changes of that sort. :You beat me, I was gonna write here about the same thing. So, the discussion will take place here, on Rah Gashapon's page, or should we post it up on a more convenient place? 10:17, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Yo Rah G! Argh, my cousin saw our talk last night (in our time of course). Good thing we fought a little. In the end we ended up having a fun day. Anyways... he finally abandoned Patapedia. He was gonna make another account but after he read my message to ya, he left it behind. There ya go! No more vandalizers. About the IP Block... he still has access to it. but good thing he left it behind. --Uhoari123 To Clarify I was the one that blanked my user page, because i was trying to silently leave the wikia. It's nothing personal its just that i don't like where this wikia is headed, No offense i know you guys are doing a great job, but i felt like this wikia was just becoming a joke. The pages, the grammer, the the lack of order. It was fun to improve the wikia at first, but then it became a chore, i just felt like what's the point and it seemed that it was just going to crash and burn, but i have just been following the wikia over the past few days and i don't think i can leave on not like this. I am going to speak with the others that i actually respect and see what can be done. Sorry forgot to leave a sig Recent Blog Posts bug? I have noticed that the recent blog posts page has stopped updating. since.. well... may 3. If this is automated I think there's something wrong with it. If this is done manually then nevermind I will understand why its not updating Ghostglitch11 05:38, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Blocked Pages Hello Rah Gashapon, There is a problem when I attempt to edit a few of the blocked pages. Apparently I am too new a User to actually add or delete information from them. I'm not asking for you to unblock them, I just want to know when I will be old enough (as a User) to edit them. Thank you. P.S.- I am sorry if I miss spelled any words or had incorrect grammar. I am a bit tired! Can I? Can I please make a page about Superweapon Org? Uberpon 17:28, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Background Hey, I visit this place a lot and I just want to ask if you guys have any intentions of changing the wiki Background. The Reaper 06:01, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Layout MKII Over the past few days a couple of us users have designed a Layout for the Uberhero page, this is what we propose: Infobox with: Name - Taterazay, Yarida, Yumiyacha etc... Acquisition - Begining of game, or level X and Y to whatever level Health - Low, Moderate, High Classification - Attacker magic/physical, Healer, support, hybrid, Jammer, Defensive Equipment - Sword, Spear, Bow etc... Then: Description Hero Mode Abilities *Charge Attack and Defence abilities *Learned Class Skills and Affected Class Skills *Learned Set Skills Gallery Trivia What we need is for either you or Ironstar to let everyone know by putting a notice on the Site announcements. So we can change the pages, then move on to missions, bosses and whatever else is there. Copy&Paste promotion http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/Mahopon98_Rollback_Request please go here. Mahopon98 00:53, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Leaving Patapedia.. Dear Rah Gashapon, '' ''Sorry Rah Gashapon, I will leave Patapedia. Schooling is near and I am busy preparing for it. I can't contribute well these days. Well, I guess I'll never be admin of Patapedia. I'm very sorry I have to say this but this is how the world really works......I know you are disappointed and sad if you read this....So..Good luck being a high official of Patapedia. I'll be back if I have time to play Computer and contribute more. I miss my times in Patapedia and I loved it. I'm not sure if it's a short time being out. It'll take about months I think. See ya Rah Gashapon!! Have a nice day..And keep up the good work! '' -Komupon '' P.S. Please say this to all of the admins and users if you want. P.S.S I will be back if I have time P.S.S.S. I will miss you everyone! Komupon 11:17, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :'( bye..